


Rules For Love

by BrynjaBloodmire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya learns for love you must make some sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylee_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_Black/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
> This coupling was a request from my friend Rylee_Black.

Remus looked down at his sleeping companion. The mans face was calm an tranquil. He liked seeing his lover this way. Normally his emotions were hidden behind the glasses he always wore. Not that Remus himself was much better. He hid his werewolf instincts and roughness behind a calm innocent smile.

The only difference between him and his lover was he wasn’t hiding being a beast, but the pain that his family caused. His father never seeing what he has accomplished because his brothers have done it before. Along with the countless beatings he endures. Remus slowly dragged his hand over the other mans side gently. He didn’t want to wake him or hit a bruise.

He could remember the first time they had slept together. They had spent the whole day just reading and enjoying each others company, when Remus instigated it. His mating season was to strong to resist the urge. He was sure Kyouya had slept with quite a few women in the past, but yet fought to keep his clothes on, saying he liked it that way.

But Remus had already lost control of his instincts and so he refused to let him keep them on. He could still clearly see the bruises and look of shame written all over uface. The look was washed away when he saw Remus’ bite mark. After that night there was an unspoken rule. If Kyouya could touch his scar then he would have to remove his clothes and glasses. Sometimes he would avoid touching his scar so he could remain clothed.

“What are you looking at so intently?” Kyouya had been woken up from the feeling of being watched. Remus hadn’t meant to stare, though it wasn’t his fault that he was so beautiful. 

“Oh sorry, I was thinking while rubbing.” The raven haired man reached for his glasses but Remus stopped him. “Not yet. A little longer please?” With a sigh and half hearted glare he rolled over. Kyouya pushed the blonde onto his back, and then laid his head on Remus’ chest listening to his heartbeat. Even if he couldn’t see his lover’s eyes it made him feel as though he owned the world. “When do you want to tell our friends?”

“Never, my parents would hear the news. Then how am I to keep my wealth?” Kyouya’s thumb brushed over the blonde’s bite mark; somehow it calmed him to know he wasn’t the only one with problems. Not that he enjoyed not seeing Remus near the full moon, or how much pain he seemed to be in when he was finally allowed to see him a week after transformation. It was just knowing that he could never be looked down upon for anything.

“I wish I could support you, but they won’t even let me get a job.” Remus sighed giving the man in his arms a light squeeze. “I’d just like to be able to hold you in public, to take you as my mate.” Kyouya lifted his head to look up at him.

“For one that is one of the biggest reasons I can’t lose. I have to be able to take care of you. And I don’t know how much it will cost for your wolvesbane, or how much for the hospital you have to go to. Secondly what is a mate or is it that English term for friend that idiot with glasses that you call a friend used?” Remus chuckled to himself; his lover did not like James. He thought he was to stupid for words, but he could be right. James was worse than Tamaki.

“Not that type of mate. A mate for a werewolf is a life long lover. But it’s something that others can tell. I can’t do it until your ready to come out with this.” Kyouya’s eyes lightened, he was worried that the raven haired man might begin to cry. He pushed his face into Remus’ chest shaking ever so slightly. “Kyoya are you alright.”

“You can be hundred percent sure that you’ll always want me. I’ve never felt so loved. It doesn’t matter to you if I can’t support you as long as we’re together.” Remus rubbed the back of Kyouya’s head, a slight possessive growl coming from low in his throat. “Once I get a scholarship to collage we can tell my friends. Then I’ll be able to get a good enough job to take care of you.” The hand on his shoulder tightened, but Remus could care less. He had his lover, who he had made very happy. “Remus, I-I love you.”

“I love you too, my soon to be mate.”


End file.
